


Radioactive (Artwork)

by hayatecrawford



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Maybe slightly slash?????, Mech and Human friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for my on-going fanfic "Radioactive", crossover of Iron Man/The Avengers and Transformers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Science Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Art 1] Tony Stark is The All-Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160144) by [kadja83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadja83/pseuds/kadja83). 



Optimus and Tony are discussing…whatever they are discussing in Prime language while Steve just looks at them like a confused puppy. 

Plot: After the event of _Age of Extinction_ , instead of going to space, Optimus stays on earth (Tony destroyed the Seed); they found a way to shrink TF into human size (don’t ask me how, Tony is the fucking genius with the knowledge of All Spark in his mind); Prime stays with Tony in Avengers Tower (while the other TFs wander off to wherever they like, but show up to help the Avengers when they need it). ~~And here is for the first time Prime realizes he doesn’t have much time left with with Tony and his true feeling to the genius~~ …

 


	2. Tony's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Tony 2016

 

 


	3. A nap maybe?

A scene during CA:Civil War

Tony has been tired dealing with government and Cap's side, Prime suggested a nap 

 


	4. TsumTsum

iron man and optimus tsum tsum

 

 


	5. Mafia

Mafia AU

Mob Boss Tony x Bodyguard Optimus

 

 


	6. Coffee and Donut

Well you know, Optimus' knight look is REALLY nice... ;p

 

 


	7. Comfort

After AoE event, Optimus developed heavy PTSD; he couldn't fall into regular recharge. Like how he helped Tony through the genius' PTSD after Battle of New York, it's Tony's turn to help his spark-mate.

 

 


	8. Tsum!

TsumTsum from another universe fell into MCU

 

 


End file.
